テンプレート:Releases nav
リリース }}| 1 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 4px 8px" | シーズン1 (2013年1月 — 2014年3月) |- | colspan="2" style="padding-left: 3em" | Flame and Frost (Prelude • The Gathering Storm • The Razing • Retribution) • The Secret of Southsun • Last Stand at Southsun • Dragon Bash • Sky Pirates of Tyria • Cutthroat Politics • Queen's Jubilee • Clockwork Chaos • Twilight Assault • Tower of Nightmares • The Nightmares Within • Fractured • The Origins of Madness • The Edge of the Mists • Escape from Lion's Arch • Battle for Lion's Arch • Battle for Lion's Arch: Aftermath |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border-right:0; padding:4px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa" | シーズン2 (2014年7月 — 2015年1月) |- | colspan="2" style="padding-left: 3em" | Gates of Maguuma • Entanglement • The Dragon's Reach: Part 1 • Part 2 • Echoes of the Past • Tangled Paths • Seeds of Truth • Point of No Return |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 3 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border-right:0; padding:4px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa" | シーズン3 (2016年7月 — 2017年7月) |- | colspan="2" style="padding-left: 3em" | Out of the Shadows • Rising Flames • A Crack in the Ice • The Head of the Snake • Flashpoint • One Path Ends |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 4 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border-right:0; padding:4px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa" | シーズン4 (2017年12月 — ) |- | colspan="2" style="padding-left: 3em" | Daybreak • A Bug in the System • Long Live the Lich • A Star to Guide Us• All or Nothing• War Eternal |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| featurepack | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border-right:0; padding:4px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa" | フィーチャーパックと四半期アップデート |- ! style="width:50px" | 2014 | April 2014 Feature Pack • September 2014 Feature Pack |- ! style="width:50px" | 2016 | Winter 2016 Quarterly Update • Spring 2016 Quarterly Update |- ! style="width:50px" | 2017 | June 2017 Competitive Feature Pack |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| specialevent | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border-right:0; padding:4px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa" | スペシャルイベント |- ! style="width:50px" | 2012 | Shadow of the Mad King • The Lost Shores • The Wondrous Workshop of Toymaker Tixx |- ! style="width:50px" | 2013 | Super Adventure Box • Bazaar of the Four Winds • Super Adventure Box: Back to School • Tequatl Rising • Blood and Madness • A Very Merry Wintersday |- ! style="width:50px" | 2014 | Festival of the Four Winds • Blood and Madness • A Very Merry Wintersday |- ! style="width:50px" | 2015 | Lunar New Year • Shadow of the Mad King • Spirit Vale • A Very Merry Wintersday |- ! style="width:50px" | 2016 | Lunar New Year • Salvation Pass • Super Adventure Festival • Stronghold of the Faithful • Shadow of the Mad King • A Very Merry Wintersday |- ! style="width:50px" | 2017 | Lunar New Year • Super Adventure Festival • Shadow of the Mad King • A Very Merry Wintersday |- ! style="width:50px" | 2018 | Lunar New Year • Super Adventure Festival |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} Usage Navigation template for game releases. If a release belongs to a season, the appropriate season will be expanded. Parameters ;Unnamed parameter 1 :Optional. Identify the season the release belongs to. Use the official release page as a guide. releases nav